everquestportalfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki How To
Below are some how-tos to help you do various things with the wiki. If you think something is missing, please leave a comment below. How to Edit a Page #Editing a page on Wikia is super easy! First, find the page you want to edit using either the top navigation or using the search box. #Second, click the Edit button, which is located to the right of the page title. #A WYSIWYG interface will pop up. You can make edits, change formatting, etc. It should remind you a lot of Microsoft Word, but with fewer features. To add images, a slideshow, a video, etc., you can use the buttons on the right hand side under Add Features and Media. #When you’re done making your edits, type out a quick summary of your edit in the box at the top right. For example, if you updated the stats on a recently changed weapon, type “updated weapon stats on Item Y for Expansion X.” #Now hit the Preview button. Make sure to read everything carefully and check for spelling/grammatical errors. #After you’ve checked for errors, click Cancel if you want to make additional changes. Otherwise, click Publish. #That’s it! Creating a New Page #If you have admin access, go down to the bottom of the page and click Admin. #If you don’t have admin rights, append the new page name you’d like to create after /wiki/ in the URL. i.e. www.everquestportal.wikia/page. Now hit enter. #The new page will display and you can click Create or Add to this Page to start adding content to it. #Next you will need to pick the template you wish to use. Click Add a Page when you’re done. #Now add all your contents! #When you’ve finished adding content, make sure to add a category (located on the right hand side). Examples of categories include Gear, Grenades, Armor, Quests, etc. #You do not have to add a summary of your edit when you create a page because it will automatically be generated for you. #When you’re done, click Preview. Look out for spelling and grammatical mistakes. #After you’ve done that, click Publish! Media How to Add an Image #Open the page you want to edit or create. #Click the image placeholder to Add an Image or click the Photo button on the right hand side (under Add Features and Media). #Click on the Choose File button. Choose the image you wish to add and then click the Upload button. #A dialog box will come up that lets you change some things about the image. You can choose the size it displays at, an alignment of left or right, and a caption. Do note that the Caption will display on all uses of this image throughout the wiki. #Click the Add Photo button when you’ve finished making your adjustments. #If you need to remove an image, hover over the image or image placeholder. Then click Remove. (This can only be done in Editing mode.) How to Add a Video #Open the page you want to edit or create. #Click the image placeholder to Add a Video or click the Video button on the right hand side (under Add Features and Media). #In the dialog box that pops up, either add the URL of the video you wish to add or type in a keyword in the search box after Find. Click Add if you used a URL. Click Find if you’re looking for a specific video that has already been added. #When you’re done, click Close. #In the next screen, make any adjustments available to your video as you see fit. Then click Add Video. #To remove a video, hover over it once you're in edit mode. Click Remove. Category:How-To